terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Diabolem
You feel as if you have just been struck by lightning... The jungle's wood is turning to steel... Your ears ring with Mechantera's roars... Diabolem has awoken! Like The Twins, Mother Board, The Destroyer, Mechantera, and Skeletron Prime, Diabolem is a mechanical version of a boss monster-- in this case, that boss monster is Golem. It is summoned by dropping a Mechanical Eye, Mechanical Worm, Mechanical Skull, and Mechantera hook into a pit full of lava. (They must be in that specific order or else Diabolem will not spawn and these items will have been wasted. Also, if the pit is tampered with between any of the items, Diabolem will spawn but every time he touches you, he deals 9999 damage) It could also spawn naturally with a 1/100 chance to spawn every night after Mechantera is defeated. When it is summoned, all players in the world will be inflicted with Radar Difficulties, a debuff that disables the use of homing projectiles (not minions). The Fight Stage 1 It will spawn inside the lava and stay there for a moment, rapidly firing Charged Torches at the player. When the player is at half health, Diabolem will emerge from the lava. It will then disassemble its face "skin" for a moment. As the five sheets of metal hover in the air, its inner clockwork will be exposed. Meanwhile, each individual sheet will rotate 180 degrees and go back over the face (making a star) and from each sheet a piece of metal will quickly cover part of the clockwork like a camera shutter closing, giving the player about 10 seconds to attack the inner clockwork. At the same time as all of this, its feet and hands will retract into the body. Then they will suddenly shoot out and fly around rapidly, targeting the player. The head will then become a hole in the middle of the star and tracking bombs will fall out of the hole until there are 5 present, which will cause the whole face to separate back out and return to its normal position, along with its limbs. It will then disassemble its face again and so on. Stage 2 Its head entirely falls off and bounces at the player. Its body will run* towards the player and try to stomp on them. Most of its joints have HP but can be difficult to hit as it is running very fast and homing projectiles cannot be used. However, if you have something like a Shadowbeam Staff, it can be defeated easily. Anyways, not only does it greatly outrun you, it also shoots even more homing explosives through its stomach after at least 4 of its 11 joints (neck, shoulders, elbows, wrists, knees, and ankles) are defeated. After 10 are defeated, it will run about 1.25 times as fast as it originally did and scanners will come out of its neck. The scanners issue yellow lasers that slowly move around. If you, your pet/minion/light pet/mount(s), or any projectiles you summon/shoot touch a yellow laser, all scanners will shoot rapid fire missiles at the place detected until a moment after the player gets out of the way and then continue the yellow lasers. Stats** Stage 1 Head clockwork: 36000 /40000 Limbs: 10000 /15000 total Face "Skin Sheets": 8000 /11000 each Limbs: 100/115 damage Electro-explosives: 500/600 damage Total : 86000/110000 Stage 2 Joints: 10000/12500 each Electro-explosives: 550/660 damage Head Melee: 300/310 damage Body Melee: 250/300 damage Body Stomp: 320/384 damage Rapid Fire Missiles: 50/100 dps Total : 110000/137500 Drops * 60 * 2 Mechanical Seeds -- 100% (only when the player has none in their inventory, chests, etc. and none have been used in that world) *65-80 Iron/Lead Bars -- 100% *1-5 Hallowed Bar -- 50% *13-30 Souls of Might -- 100% *Diabolem Mask -- 10% *Diabolem Trophy -- 10% *Clockwork Secret -- 1% *Diabolem Treasure Bag -- 100% in Expert Mode *20-35 Chlorophyte Bars -- 100% *It can go through a choice of blocks, meaning that if you are in a very small arena, it could get to you, but if it would have to cross a bridge to get to you, it could choose to not go through the bridge. **When any individual section is defeated, such as one of its limbs, it will not go dormant. Instead, it will simply continue what it has been doing, simply not as a target.